1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to network routing activities based on the extraction of information from large bodies of data for high speed communication facilities, and more particularly relates to the inband directed routing for load balancing and load distribution of data frames in a data communications network.
2. Related Patent Applications
This patent application is related to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,572, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "Information Collection Architecture and Method for a Data Communications Network," by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,070 issued Dec. 24, 1994 and) assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,575, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "Event Driven Interface for a System for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by P. C. Hershey, et al., (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,514 issued Nov. 15, 1994 and) assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,542, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "System and Method for Configuring an Event Driven Interface and Analyzing Its Output for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/138,045, filed Oct. 15, 1993, entitled "System and Method for Adaptive, Active Monitoring of a Serial Data Stream Having a Characteristic Pattern," by P. C. Hershey, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/187,949, filed Jan. 26, 1994, entitled "Dynamic Realtime Routing in a Data Communications Network," by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
3. Background Information
This invention is related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,575, filed Mar. 1, 1993 entitled "Event Driven Interface for a System for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by P. C. Hershey, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
The above cited copending patent application by Hershey, et al. describes the Event Driven Interface which is a mechanism for identifying bit patterns in the serial bit stream of a data communications network. The Event Driven Interface performs pattern recognition based upon a program defined by control vectors. The Event Driven Interface has an input connected to the data communications network for receiving the serial bit stream and for performing a logical pattern recognition on the serial bit stream to produce event vector signals as an output in response to the identification of specific, predefined patterns in the bit stream.
It would be useful to apply the realtime pattern recognition capability of the Event Driven Interface, to the problem of efficient load distribution and load balancing of data frames and other portions of the serial bit stream in the data communications network.